doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Constanza Faraggi
) |ocupacion = Actriz de Teatro Actriz de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 2012 |nacionalidad = chilena |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activa }} Constanza Faraggi es una actriz de teatro y doblaje chilena radicada desde el 2012 en Buenos Aires, Argentina Filmografia Películas Emily Browning *Magic Magic - Sarah *Pompeya - Cassia Scarlett Johansson *El Espiritu - Silken Floss(Scarlett Johansson)Redoblaje argentino 2013 *El chef - Molly Otros: *La gran seducción - Kathleen (Liane Balaban) *Calvario - Teresa (Marie-Josée Croze) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Ryan (Graenne McDermontt) *Predestination - Voces Adicionales *Angélique - Angélique(Nora Arnezeder) *Tercera Persona - Sam (Loan Chabanol) Versión Sony *Estación Espacial 76 - Jessica (Liv Tyler) *Una noche para mamá - Zoe (Sammi Hanratty) *Birdman - Sam (Emma Stone) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (Leslie Bibb) *Los indestructibles 3 - Luna (Ronda Rousey) *El vigilante - Voces adicionales *I Origins- Priya Varma (Archie Panjabi) *Piensa como hombre 2 - Candace(Regina Hall) *Familia al instante - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey (Vanessa Hudgens) *10 años - Olivia (Aubrey Plaza) *Encuentro con el Mal - Tammy Strate (Peyton List) *They Came Together - Habermeyer (Michaela Watkins) *Resaca mortal - Voces adicionales *3 Días para matar - Vivi Delay (Amber Heard) *Frankie y Alice - Frankie (Halle Berry) *Escándalo americano - Brenda (Colleen Camp) *Not Fade Away - Grace Dietz (Bella Heathcote) *Broken City - Natalie Barea (Natalie Martinez) *Far Cry - Valerie Cardinal (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *The Moth Diaries - Ernessa (Lily Cole) *The Butler - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Un invierno en la playa - Erica (Jennifer Connelly) *Sorority Row - Megan Blaire (Audrina Patridge) Trailer *Danny the Dog - Victoria (Kerry Condon) *The Extra Man - Sandra (Alicia Goranson) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Liane (Malin Akerma) *I Give It a Year -Voces adicionales *Wasted on the Young - Ella (Geraldine Hakewill) *The East - Eve (Hillary Baack) *911: Llamada mortal - Brooke (Jenna Lamia) *Antes de la medianoche - Anna (Ariane Labed) *Collision Course - Krista Miles (Meghan McLeod) *Los indestructibles 2 - Maggie (Yu Nan) *Circle of Lies - Linda (Karina Banno) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Cheryl (Bethany Brown) *Este es el fin - Hija en tienda (Lauren Graham) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) / Niño en fiesta de Halloween *Anillo de fuego - Joven John Carter Ash (Austin M. Stack) / Voces adicionales *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales *Bully - Voces adicionales *La mujer- Brian Cleek (Zach Raind) * 30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *Yesterday - Voces adicionales *Babel - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Wookami *Super Why! - Niños *Wakfu - Yugo Películas Animadas *Justin, el caballero valiente - Lara *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Voces adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces adicionales Series de TV Piper Curda *Yo no lo hice - Jasmine *Liv y Maddie - Kathy Kan *Programa de talentos - Kennedy Van Buren Otros *The Walking Dead -Voces Adicionales (5ª Temporada) *The Night Shift - Jordan Alexander (Jill Flint) *Once Upon a Time - Ariel (Joanna Garcia) *Un papá en apuros - Emily Hobbs (Ryan Newman) *The Blacklist - Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Gail Peck (Charlotte Sullivan) *Last Resort - Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Orlin (Robin August) *The Killing - Kallie Leeds (Cate Sproule) *The Bridge - Adriana Mendez (Emily Rios) *Cambiame el look - Jeannie Mai / Insertos *Perder para ganar - Rebecca Meyer *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sharon Tate *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Rachel Wade *Adolescentes rebeldes - Jocelyn / Voces diversas *Justified - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *Stargate Universe - Voces adicionales *Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *La superniñera - Voces adicionales *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Summer in Transylvania - Voces adicionales *África de mi corazón *Tattoo Nightmares - Jasmine Rodriguez *Devious Maids - Peri Westmore(Mariana Klaveno) Telenovelas turcas *Suleiman, el gran sultán -Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) (Burcu Tuna ) Documentales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Anna Camp / Ashley Benson *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! - Voces Adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Argentina **Palmera Record **Video Dub **Media Pro Com **Polaco Audio Studio **Videorecord **Civisa Media **Magma Productora **Gapsa **Estudio Mandinga **Nicetopost ** Meier-Niketen * Chile **DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de teatro